Loss of heart by Cora Zone Unicorn
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: Hello if you have not read this yet this is not my story but Cora Zone Unicorns I may have added a few things a took away some nut over all this story is hers and not mine and you can go on Youtube and look it up and hear the real one. -Nightmare Moon Returns
_**Just letting you know I do not own this story I found the audio on youtube and decided to put it on this site so others could bask in its amazing story. This story belongs to Cora Zone Unicorn I Altered it to Princess Luna I hope you enjoy this rewrite.**_

 _"Loss of heart"_

Luna was at the highest point of the crystal was trapped in the center due to the security alarm that the shadow king had set many years prier. She had tried to escape using her teleportation but Sombra had thought ahead and placed a spell on the trap so no pony could escape from the trap.

The crystal heart was laying on the floor a few feet away from where Luna remained trapped. If only she hadn't pushed Celestia away she would have been a huge help with getting the heart to the crystal ponies. But of course she had decided to follow her own directions

" Get the crystal heart with no ponies help and give it to them before _he_ breaks though."

She had said earlier that day to now because of her stubbornness and her sister magic fading faster than ever before the entire land would return to be enslaved once more. Luna was certain that this time she,her friends,her sister and all of her subjects would soon join them. Through a small opening in her crystal cell Luna could see that Celestia magic had faded.

The once clear blue sky was replaced by the dark and snowy tundra. She could hear the screams of many local citizens of the crystal Empire. All of them she assumed were running towards the place the crystal heart used to be. By the time every pony had made it to that location where the heart would be Sombra had entered the kingdom. A giant platform of crystal rose from the ground his body now returning to its former glory no longer a shadow but a full fledged unicorn.

A unicorn wearing his crown and regal cape once more after a thousand years. The main six, shining Armor,and his wife Princess Cadence watched with fear alongside with the crystal ponies. King Sombra had returned. His horn had finally began to glow a dark shade of emerald green. He looked up staring at the highest point of his castle where the crystal heart laid. The magic had engulfed him teleporting him from the platform he was standing on and into the tower.

The blue Alicorn was suddenly taken back as a flash of light came out of nowhere nearly blinding her. After a few seconds Luna rubbed her eyes with her hooves. Her eyes became blurry as they were adjusting themselves to the light. Once her vision has cleared,A look of great horror took over her face. She saw none other that than King Sombra looking right at where she was. imprisoned. However he was not looking directly at her ,No his eyes were locked on the heart. The tip of his curved horn began to glow. Luna quickly realised what he was about to do.

"NO" Luna yelled

It was to late a sharp burst of his magic hit the heart shattering it into millions of shards. Luna's hooves covered her mouth,Tears were forming in her eyes,A lump was forming in her throat. Luna soon began to remember her little outburst from a few minutes ago as the unicorn king looked in her direction as her surrounding area then begin to shake and dissipate releasing her. There Luna stood in front of the evil tyrant. She would have teleported away from him but she was to scared.

Plus she was pretty shore that even if she did the king would follow. The stallion stepped toward her his red eyes never looking away from her blue ones. The purple smoke from the corners of his eyes along with his mane and tail began to flow more rapidly as he walked toward the mare. The closer he got to her the more she feared for her life. Her heart was beating so fast she thought her heart would jump out of her cheist which is exactly what she thought when he put his hoof under her chin making her look at him.

" Wh-what do you want from me ?"

Sombra then laughed and Luna grimaced as she felt something heavy weigh down her neck and hooves. One of her eyes opened and looked down seeing shackles and chains upon herself. Not only that but her chains were different from every pony else's for they were attached to the demon himself.

Luna found herself frozen when she heard the king speak her eyes staring into his once more

"What I want is a queen." The demon finally said

Luna did not say a word. She just kept staring into his red possessive eyes. For a split second she thought she saw a sparkle in his eyes. The longer she stared in his eyes however the more hers became like his.

 _ **Two years Later**_

Two years it had been two years since King Sombra had returned and had taken over the crystal empire once more. All of the crystal ponies,The mane six,Spike,Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Celestia had been in chains since the newly enthroned king and his refound queen had taken the throne making them do hard labor.

It was just Celestia now locked in her own cell still trapped in her shackles around her hooves. She was curled in a fetal position. The same way she had laid herself every night scene King Sombra had imprisoned her,her loved ones, and her subjects. Every night she did nothing but lay herself in that position and crying herself to sleep.

Her multicolored mane was disheveled and faded,her chains leaving scars and cuts in her snow white skin. She was all alone no pony to keep her company,No pony to put a smile on her face. Due to the others one by one being executed first spike then fluttershy then Cadence and so on until they killed her faithful student Twilight a few months back.


End file.
